Without a Trace
by M.B. Anchor
Summary: "Aragorn is missing." Upon hearing these words, Legolas sets out on a desperate quest to find his friend before it is too late. Little does Legolas know though that he is about to discover more than he bargained for. Not only does it turn into a race to find Aragorn, but also a race to uncover a plot that threatens to kill not just Aragorn and Legolas, but many others as well.
1. Missing

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my OC's (Huledin, and Eriphael). Everything else is Tolkien's.  
**

* * *

The sun's warm, golden rays draped the proud shoulders of a blonde elf. Though a few white, puffy clouds dotted the sky, they seemed to bear no promise of rain for the time being. Birds fluttered through the air, chirping a variety of melodies. A slight breeze caressed everything it touched as it floated along. The air was sweet, light, and soothing. Legolas clucked softly, bringing his gray mare to a halt.

From his position on the cliff, he surveyed the scene below with a smile. Lush, green life covered almost every part of the Hidden Valley. The trees murmured happily as their new leaves rustled as they swayed back and forth in a carefree manner. Bright red, orange, and green fruits hung amidst the boughs of some of the trees. Flowers and blades of grass poked their heads out of the warm earth. The excited chatter of various creatures scampering around enjoying the effect of spring on their home reached his keen ears. His sapphire blue eyes drifted to a roaring waterfall in the distance. The hint of a rainbow as a result of the light danced around the rocks at the bottom of the falls. Finally, his attention was drawn to the heart of Imladris where the Last Homely House stood. Colorful flowers and trees adorned the house and its grounds. To the prince, its beauty and serenity seemed to promise happiness, peace, and rest.

With a gentle nudge to the side of the mare, he eagerly maneuvered her towards the path into the valley. The escort of elves behind him followed their liege silently, not wishing to disturb the tranquility of the atmosphere. "Clip-clop" sounded quietly on the small stones from the horses' hooves while they made their way down.

Inhaling deeply, Legolas sniffed the nectarous aroma of flowers, filling his whole being with pleasure. The scent of roses, daisies, dandelions, violets, buttercups, and tulips pleased his senses. He relished the feeling of tension slowly leaving his body. It was if his whole body was sighing gratefully. The ache of travel left his bones. His bow, quiver, and knives strapped to his back did not seem so heavy anymore. The burdensome, draining weight of world that came with performing his duties as a royal of Mirkwood lessened. _It has truly been a long, hard year._ Glancing behind him, the prince observed his guard, all dressed in the same earthy green traveling garb he wore. A twinkle appeared in his eyes as their creases, carved on their faces from months of worry, slowly disappeared. _It would appear that this year has been difficult on everyone. _

The elf's thoughts were no exaggeration. The events in Mirkwood had pushed many hardened warriors to their limits, no more so than Legolas and his patrol. Hordes of spiders had gotten bolder, attacking more frequently than ever before. Their webs ensnared forest creatures, birds, and elves, especially elflings. As the protectors of their realm, several patrols of warriors had set out to vanquish the evil beasts. Two patrols had not come back, and numerous other elves had been wounded by the spiders. Inwardly, the prince cringed at the memories of he, Thranduil, and the other captains informing the fallen elves' families of their loss. The whole process left Legolas with a gut-wrenching, heartbreaking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

A little over a month after the battle with the spiders, orcs began ravaging the forest. Once more, Thranduil summoned the soldiers of Mirkwood to eliminate the threat. Finishing the orcs became an ordeal that had lasted ten months. The elves would take care of one legion of orcs only to be notified by scouts about the arrival of a new orc pack in another part of the forest. The fights that took place were bloody, gruesome, and lengthy. It felt that for every orc they slayed with arrow, knife, and sword, another orc took its place. The elves had fought off orcs and orc raids in the past, but this year's attacks were just more brutal and tougher to repel.

Despite the hardships, they fought against the darkness as they always had, with the resilience of their race. Legolas' patrol, along with one other, saw the most action and engaged in the most battles. They paid dearly for it. The monsters gradually decimated them. By the end of all the fighting, half of the soldiers under the prince's command were dead. _They were my friends, my gwadors in arms. _

Each passing hurt, but the death of one in particular pained him the most. Legolas shut his eyes tightly and an almost imperceptible shiver ran through him as he remembered Huledin's demise. He was still haunted by the image of one of his closest friends staring blankly at the sky with a black, crude arrow embedded deeply in his stomach. It had taken three days after their return to his adar's halls for Thranduil to convince his son to sleep. Even then the sleep was not peaceful. His nightmares required his adar to awaken him several times during the night.

In the weeks following Huledin's death, Mirkwood's prince was not his usual lively self. Instead, he was quiet, sad, and withdrawn. Having learned from the way that Legolas dealt with death of the queen, the king refused to allow his son to fade because of his grief. Thranduil rallied around the younger elf. With much care and love, the older elf gently peeled away the prince's defenses and convinced him to share and release his sorrow. The two spent an entire night in the embrace of each other, one elf sobbing his heart out, the other elf consoling. Legolas changed for the better after that, but he was still weary in both heart and body.

Recognizing his son needed a break, Thranduil had strictly ordered Legolas to take the elves under his command, and to go spend the summer in Imladris. The prince's lips curled upward as he fondly recalled his adar forgoing his customary requirement of making Legolas promise to not get into any trouble, as long as the young elf promised to have fun. _To be honest with myself, I am looking forward to a few pranks at Elladan and Elrohir's expense. A few days of casual hunting would also be nice. I almost forgot that Aragorn will be here in Imladris. His last letter indicated that he intended to spend the summer here too. According to his plans, he should have arrived over a month ago. It will be wonderful to be carefree again!_

Abruptly, a cheerful voice broke off the prince's musings."What are you smiling at, your highness?" questioned an elf as he pulled his own horse up alongside Legolas' own. A cheeky grin plastered the firstborn's youthful face. His facial features were fair to the eye, not sharp like those of some elves. His braided hair was a shade of light brown with a few detectable highlights of brownish-gold. The green of his tunic contrasted with the bright green of his eyes.

The elf atop the gray mare growled while nudging the newcomer in the ribs with his elbow, "You know I hate it when you refer to me as 'your highness' outside a formal occasion, Eriphael!" Before the brown-haired elf could retort, Legolas continued in a pleasant, innocent tone, "I was simply smiling at the image of you looking like a drowned rat after I personally dunk you under one of the waterfalls. And do you know what makes the image even funnier, mellon nin? The fact that it will only be the first out of numerous times that I will dunk you before we return to the Woodland Realm."

The mock expression of shock and indignation on Eriphael's face caused Legolas to laugh out loud. Eriphael crossed his arms, faking a pout. "Just because you are my prince does not mean I will protect you from or resist from participating in certain prank wars."

"Are you suggesting that you would forsake the sacred oath that you took as an archer and warrior to protect Mirkwood's forest, people, _and especially_ her rulers," inquired the prince coldly, sounding very much like Thranduil at the moment.

The warrior resisted the urge to quake at not only the tone, but also at the sight of the other elf who had a brow raised and an icy stare that could skewer a wild boar. A sparkle in Legolas's eye assured Eriphael that his friend only jested, still, he was very convincing. Resisting the urge to stammer, Eriphael replied with a shrug, "Of course not. I was merely informing you of the likely consequences that the action of nearly drowning me can have, should you decide to go through with your cruel plan."

Suddenly, a frown appeared on Legolas' face. By this time, the group of elves had reached the floor of the valley and were less than half an hour from arriving at Lord Elrond's doorstep. Perplexed, the prince glanced around. "What do you sense, Legolas? What is the matter?" asked Eriphael, his hand hovering above the knives on his back, just in case.

The elf answered solemnly, his frown deepening, "It is what I do not sense that troubles me. We should have been met by guards by now. They have either abandoned their posts or they are being put to use elsewhere. It is the likelihood of the second option being the case that causes me worry." Legolas paused, closing his eyes. "Mellon, can you hear what sounds like faint calls?

Honing his senses to focus on the sounds of the valley, the warrior concentrated. After a few seconds, he reported, "Aye, they are indeed calls made in the elvish tongue. Yet, I cannot make out the words. They sound distressed, but the elves are not in trouble. It as if they are searching for someone."

Nodding his head in agreement, the prince called out for the elves behind him to be alert and ready in case there was any danger lurking about. Turning back to Eriphael, his countenance was no longer that of one who was carefree, instead it was the expression of one on high alert. The fear of uncertainty clouded his blue eyes slightly. "Come, the sooner we reach Lord Elrond's place, the sooner we can be informed of the trouble and assist if we are needed." With a sharp cluck of his tongue, he urged his mare into a canter. The rest of the elves followed suit.

Within minutes, the group was halting their horses at the entrance of the Last Homely House. An elf wearing a periwinkle tunic rushed out to meet them. He quickly adjusted the circlet that sat awry on his head. He bowed low. "Mae govannen, Prince Legolas Thranduilion of Mirkwood. It is an honor to host you and your company."

The blonde elf dismounted and returned the bow, "Hannon le, Erestor. The King of Mirkwood sends his greetings and gratitude to the Lord Elrond of Imladris." He eyed Erestor's disheveled appearance, noting the bags under the elf's eyes. The facts that Elrond was not present and that Erestor had made no mention of him coming out momentarily to meet Legolas, who he considered as a fourth son, further affirmed the fact that not all was well.

"I sense that something is not right. Erestor, tell me what has happened?" The advisor shifted uncomfortably, as if he was trying to decide what to disclose. The prince's voice hardened, leaving no room for argument, "Do not try to hide anything from me, especially if it concerns Lord Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir, or Aragorn." At the sound of Aragorn's name Erestor cringed slightly. Legolas' heart plunged. _Oh no, not Estel. Valar if he has…_

"Aragorn is missing. He sent word last month that he was going to be delayed for two weeks. Now, he is a over a week and a half overdue and we have heard nothing. Elladan and Elrohir rode out to see if there was any word of him, but they heard none." Erestor wearily dragged a hand down his face. "The rangers don't even know where he is. We are searching the valley, along with some of the nearby towns. We have searched non-stop for the last three days."

Reining in the urge to panic, Legolas shakily asked, "So you know nothing? Surely, Estel must have left behind a clue."

The advisor shook his head, "No,there is no trace of him. His last known location was with the rangers over near the Shire. The day before he left them, he sent word with a ranger traveling here that he wanted to check on something. The next day Aragorn left, headed in the direction of Imladris. No word has been heard of him since."

Legolas' thoughts were racing. _Oh Aragorn, mellon nin, why did you not leave us more information to work with?! You could be dead for all we know! Or worse, dying. And there is nothing we can do because we can't find you! Humans can be so dumb and careless! _On the outside he displayed none of his feelings. His face a neutral mask of calm. A mask that could shatter at any moment. _No, I cannot lose it. Aragorn needs me. I need to be strong._ Forcefully, he pushed his emotions of worry about Estel's well-being aside, along with the fatigue from his long trip from Mirkwood. "Where have you not looked, Erestor? My escort and I will begin searching there."

"Legolas, I know you want to help, but you have had a long journey. Even I can tell you are weary, though you are trying to hide it." Holding up his hand to still any protests, the advisor continued. "Lord Elrond is out with his sons, looking for Aragorn. However, if he was here, he would insist that you rest. You will be of no help to Aragorn if you collapse from exhaustion." Recognizing the signs of resistance in the young elf, Erestor lowered his voice so that only the prince could hear and played his trump card, "If you will not rest for your, or Aragorn's sake, then think of your escort. They are exhausted, they need rest. Please, just rest for the night. Then you can set out refreshed at dawn tomorrow. It is in the best interest of _everyone_."

The blonde elf warred within himself. He wanted to grant the elves under him some much needed rest. Yet, he yearned to find his friend and ensure himself of Estel's safety. His heart _Knew_ that something was _Terribly_ wrong. Aragorn would never worry his family and friends like this without reason. He was either kidnapped, severely injured, or, Valar forbid, dead. Time was not on Aragorn's side. While the duty of friendship called for him to immediately begin looking for his dear friend, the duty of being a prince who was supposed to look after his people commanded that he let his escort rest. _Ugh! I wish I could throw duty to the wind! _

Legolas sighed heavily, "Very well. We will rest for the night and join the search at sunrise tomorrow. Erestor, if it pleases you, will you show us to our chambers? I believe my escort and I would like to freshen up."

A relieved grin graced Erestor's countenance, and he turned to enter the house, beckoning them to follow, "This way. The stable hands will care for your horses."

A hand grasped the prince's left shoulder. He spun around to see Eriphael giving him a reassuring smile, "Fear not, mellon nin. We will find Aragorn. Once our hawk eyes begin scouring these lands for that ranger tomorrow, there is no way he can stay unfound."

Eriphael's attempt to alleviate his anxiety failed to soothe the twisted knot in his stomach. Aragorn was in trouble, most likely grave trouble, and nothing would convince the blonde elf otherwise. Still, he smiled back at the brown-haired warrior, "Hannon le, mellon nin." The prince then followed Erestor up the stairs. _It is going to be a long night._

* * *

The chirping of crickets muted the soundless, booted footsteps of an elf crossing the hardwood floor. He had waited impatiently for hours until the last elf of his guard fell asleep. Noiselessly, he placed a small note beside the bedside of a sleeping Eriphael. Within seconds, he vaulted onto the closest window. Taking one last look at his friend, the elf slid out the window. _He is going to kill me for this when he wakes up, _he mused silently. The prince carefully climbed down the house, using the network of vines wrapped along the wall. Without hesitation, Legolas jumped the last few feet to the ground. He landed smoothly. Ensuring himself that there were no guards around, he sprinted to the stables.

He noiselessly propped open the stable doors and slipped inside. Blue eyes adjusted to the gloomy blackness. The musty smell of hay tickled his nostrils. Resisting the urge to sneeze, Legolas strode down the long line of stalls. "Mellon nin, where are you?" A small whinny sounded from the end of the stalls.

In a flash the elf located her. She greeted happily him with a nuzzle. After patting her head fondly in return, he removed her saddle from the wall. "I know you have traveled far, but I am in need of your assistance. I must locate Aragorn quickly, for I fear it may already be too late." Sensing her master's urgency, the mare nodded and remained still as he readied her for their journey. Not five minutes passed before the prince had her saddled and his pack secured on her back. As habit from centuries of training, he hastily checked his supplies and weapons one final time. _All is ready. _

Upon leaving the stable, Legolas effortlessly swung into the saddle. With a cluck of his tongue they were off. Soon the inky night swallowed him and the mare as they headed up the path that exited Imladris. _Hold on, mellon nin. I will find you._ Little did the elf realize that the darkness of the night was nothing compared to the darkness of evil that he would discover.

* * *

**Author's Note: Any thoughts? Do you like it? Do you want more? Let me know :) Reviews would be awesome and much appreciated! ****At the moment this is not a companion piece to my other two stories, _Worth Fighting For_ and _Depths of a Promise_.** FYI, I am not abandoning my other story _Depths of a Promise_. I am just taking a break from that story until I can get my creative juices flowing again. Besides, I want to see where Without a Trace will take me. :)  


**Translation:**

**Mellon/ Mellon nin - Friend/ My friend**

**Gwador - Brother**

**Adar - Father  
**

**Hannon le - Thank you**

**Mae govannen - Well met (or welcome)**


	2. Dirt and Disguise

Drip. drip. drip. A trickle of water meandered down a dank rock wall. The droplets fell off a jagged edge above a prone form, splashing the human's forehead incessantly. From his forehead, streams of water meandered down his face into his ear and down his neck, causing great irritation. Darkness enveloped everything, swallowing any source of light. It was the kind of blackness that could make even the stoutest of hearts despair. The air was cold. The type of cold that seeps into a person's bones and refuses to leave; the cold that makes any creature pine for the warm caress of the sun. It made the rocky ground icy to the touch. The whole environment bred discomfort.

He wanted to move. He wanted to move away from the slimy water that dashed his face, to find a warmer spot on the ground than the place where he lay. But he could not. It hurt to much, took too much effort. Despite the numbness invading his body, Aragorn felt as if he were on fire. Pain engulfed him. Every breath of air he inhaled scratched his parched throat and caused his cracked ribs to burn. The numerous bruises on the man's body throbbed. His lacerations oozed blood. Muscles in his body ached as they quaked from the cold, for the tattered remains of his tunic provided little protection._ I have to...hang on,_ Aragorn told himself repeatedly. _I ca...can't give...in. Help will...must come._ He had to fight the pain. Yet, it was so hard. Time was slowly running out. He was weak, so so weak.

* * *

Legolas shaded his eyes as he watched the sun's flaming orange rays creep over the horizon. He scrutinized them the best he could without burning his eyes. "The sunrise is not red. It means no blood has been spilt this night. Aragorn may yet be alive," sighed the elf as he rubbed his mare affectionately. Sticky lather coated his hand. Gently, he tugged on the reins to slow the horse from a gallop to a trot. Sharp eyes spotted a bubbling brook up ahead. "Hannon le, Mithelen. You deserve a rest, for you have traveled hard and born us a great distance this night. Come, we will stop at the brook."

Mithelen's whinny of gratitude brought a smile to her master's face. Normally, Legolas would not have pushed her so hard, unless they were in danger. However, the prince wanted to put as much distance between him and his guard as possible. _Something tells me that they are having a fit right about now. Eriphael is probably ranting about the ways he will kill me when they find me._ The elves in his company possessed every bit of the renowned stubbornness the Woodland elves were known for, and they would chase after him relentlessly until they caught up to him. If Aragorn had indeed fallen into the hands of people who wished him harm, then Legolas' greatest chances of finding his friend laid in him searching alone.

A feeling in his gut told him that stealth would prove to be his greatest aid. Aragorn once told him that the best way to gather intelligence or to observe people was by not drawing attention to oneself. _If people do not view me as a threat they are more likely to be open and disclose the information that I seek._ An armed group of hardened elven warriors, while convenient in battle, would hinder his efforts to remain inconspicuous. The prince valued the elves under his command and was honored by their loyalty, but circumstances required that he locate his friend by himself. _One elf comes across far less dangerous than an entire guard does. I am prepared to handle dangerous situations if they should arise for I am no stranger to protecting myself and others_.

The giggling of the water as it streamed over the smooth rocks attracted Legolas' attention. Pushing aside his thoughts, he directed the mare to an area of lush, dew drenched grass. Gracefully, the elf slid off the saddle and began methodically removing the parts of the riding gear that made it difficult for Mithelen to graze. "Enjoy yourself, mellon. We will rest here for a while. I think we have put a sufficient amount of distance between my escort and ourselves." A mischievous sparkle twinkled in the archer's eye. "Besides, I took the pains to insure that they would be temporarily delayed." Mithelen's head, which was hovering over a patch of grass, shot up with a disapproving snort.

"What?! I did not do anything terrible," he drawled. "I merely left them a note of my plans. I just wrote it in ancient language that they could not understand."

The mare huffed with alarm and displeasure. She glared at her master in a horse-like way. Legolas held up his arms, "Hold your horses! Valar, you are acting just like my adar. I used one of Lord Elrond's books on ancient languages to write the note. Don't worry, Eriphael and the others can decipher the message using the same book or Lord Elrond can translate it for them." He ran his hands through her silky, gray mane, loosing any tangles. "You have to understand, Mithelen, I needed to delay them. It is nothing personal. This is one of those times that I have to do things alone, and they would not understand that, or they would ignore it."

After a few seconds, Mithelen's dark eyes softened, and she nuzzled him. Scratching her behind her ears, Legolas replied, "Hannon le."

Leaving his trusty mare to eat in peace, the elf ambled over to a willow a few yards away. He shrugged off his weapons. Plopping down against the tree trunk, the prince began fumbling absentmindedly with the strands of grass beneath his fingers while he planned his next move. _If I were that crazy human ranger where would I be? He is not in Imladris or they would have found him by now._

From the details that he knew of Estel's last actions it seemed that his errand involved something ranger related._ That suggests that he is in the Shire, a town, or the wilderness. Valar, I hope he is not in the wilderness. That would mean he could be anywhere in Arda practically! I guess I will have to retrace his likely steps and eliminate each option._ The rangers' last reported sighting of Aragorn implied that his destination was not in the Shire. _Well, at least I will not have to turn the entire Shire upside down looking for him. I believe that I would have very hard time blending in there anyway._ With the Shire excluded from the possibilities of Estel's whereabouts it called for Legolas to check the towns. The elves of Imladris were already checking the townships near the Hidden Valley. _My best course of action lies in starting with the town closest to the place where Aragorn left the rangers. That would be...Bree._

Bree seemed a viable option the more the prince thought about it. _I remember Aragorn telling me that he liked to frequent a particular inn there. There is a high chance that I may discover some news about him there._ The archer's gaze shifted to his mare who was contentedly sipping water from the brook. Bree was around a four day ride on horseback to Imladris. He had already traveled half a day's worth of the distance. _Three and a half days...with a horse of Mithelen's strength I can cut it closer to a two day journey, though that is two days that Estel may or may not have_, Legolas sighed inwardly. Frustrated, he allowed his golden head to sink back against the soft bark of the willow, "Oh, mellon nin, if I only I could find you now!"

Clenching his fists, he inhaled and exhaled slowly. He needed to be patient. _I must trust the Valar to keep him alive until I find him._ It was so hard though. The chilling fear for Aragorn's well-being grew in his heart with every heartbeat._ I have already lost Huledin to forces of darkness, I Cannot bear to lose Estel too! Ai!_ Legolas shook his head to expel the grim thoughts swirling through it.

The archer leaned heavily against the tree. _Aragorn is strong, and I must be too_. He and Mithelen would rest awhile longer to regain their strength, then they would ride toward Bree.

* * *

A strong gust of wind whipped around the elf and his mare as he brought her to a halt. "Steady, now." The weather had been kind to them over the past two days, but now rolling, gray clouds hid the sun from view. He sensed that Mithelen grew weary. A slight tremble ran through her body. _I should rest her for a time. It will also give me a chance to change._ Dismounting, he led her toward a group of trees that would shelter the two from the biting wind.

"Take some rest, Mithelen. You deserve it, for you have served me well these last few days," Legolas murmured as he patted her neck affectionately. While the mare ate, he untied one of the leather packs from her back. The pack landed on the ground with a quiet "thud." Sitting on the weed covered ground, the prince began to rummage through it. First, he pulled out a dingy, worn, dark brown cloak. Second, the archer brought out a pair of black pants. A coarse tunic of smoky gray and a faded brown vest followed. Finally, a leather belt completed the outfit. All of the clothing was Aragorn's. Legolas had taken the time to raid through Estel's spare clothing before he left Imladris in case the clothing came in handy. _One can never be too prepared when it comes to Aragorn,_ the elf smirked inwardly.

A nicker of curiosity caught the archer's attention. Guessing at her question, he responded while undoing the laces of his tunic, "I wish to blend in with the men of Bree. I cannot do that very well if I am dressed as an elf. I sense that something suspicious is afoot. It will be harder to investigate suspicious activity if I also look suspicious. That, mellon nin, is why I want to dress like a hu...a man. Now, if you will pardon me, I must dress."

After a couple of minutes, Legolas was pulling the cloak tight around his shoulders. He spun around to face Mithelen. Striking a relaxed, human-like pose, the elf asked, "How do I look? Do I look like a human?"

The mare shook her head. Drawing close to her master, she nipped at his warrior braids.

"What?" he touched his braids as he swung them away from Mithelen's mouth. "Oh, I forgot. Humans are far more unkempt and dirtier than elves." The prince moved to undo the braids before he stopped. He glared at the horse. "I am only going to do this for Aragorn's sake. Not a word, whinny, or anything, to another living soul about this. If Adar, Eriphael, or any elf for that matter, found out about what I am about to do, I will never live it down."

The wind swept his hair around his face as he unwound each braid carefully. While the strands of hair tickling his face was slightly annoying, as long as the hair hid his elven ears from view he could put up with it being down. _Now for the filthy part._ Shaking his head, Legolas muttered, "the things I do for Estel." His hand lingered over the ground momentarily. Scooping up a handful of dry dirt, the elf rubbed it over his face, arms, and hands._ No longer can Aragorn call me prissy!_

A light drizzle of rain began to fall as he finished the grubby disguise. Not wishing for his appearance to become that of a muddy, wet rat, he pulled the hood of his cloak over his head. Since most men did not wear their blades on their backs, the archer re-located his twin knives to his sides. His quiver and bow could remain on his back. "My transformation is complete, Mithelen. When you are ready we will continue on."

Suddenly, the sound of snapping of branches reached his perceptive ears over the howling of the wind. Legolas stood absolutely still, listening. "That is no animal!" Faster than the eye could follow, the elf whipped out his bow with an arrow poised to fire. Steely blue orbs hungrily sought his target. "Someone is coming!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Hmm...it would seem that the clock is ticking, and that something is amiss. Any thoughts so far? Please let me know by leaving a review :) A special thanks to C.M. Singer for helping me brainstorm this chapter! I decided to do something new and respond to reviews. Responses to last chapter's reviews are below the translation. Hannon le!  
**

_**Translation:**_

**Mithelen (name) - Graystar**

**Estel (name) - Aragorn's elven name**

**Valar - The deities of Middle Earth**

**Arda - Another name for Middle Earth**

_**Response to Reviews:**_

**C.M. Singer- Thank you! I am looking forward to seeing where this is going too. **

**Brightpath2- Thank you! Here is more :)**

**Beautiful Pirate- Thank you! I believe that Legolas shares your impatience ;)**

**Goldenrod- I'm glad you are intrigued. That was definitely the goal!**

**Lusse Eldalion- Thank you! Your interest makes me happy.**

** see180movie- Thank you so much! You honor me. I am glad that you get joy from my works!  
**

**Gorsewhisker- Happy you liked it! Hope this is fast enough, though I wish life allowed me to update faster :)**


	3. Friend or Foe

Swaying leaves and branches, along with the misty rain, blurred the forest background in front of the elf, making it difficult to detect the newcomer. He scoured his surroundings intently. Mithelen tensed, ready to aid her master if the situation demanded it. Legolas' heart beat furiously. _Where are you?_ The sudden faint flap of a hunter-green cloak and rustle of leaves drew his attention to a pine tree fifty yards away.

Partially hidden behind the pine, stood the robust form of a man. The almost unnoticeable reflection of light on steel alluded to the presence of a weapon in the human's hands._ It is likely a sword or knife._ Legolas' eyes narrowed dangerously to mere slits as he pulled the arrow back further, so that it was ready to fire at a moment's notice. He zeroed in on the man. _I can take him out before he reaches me._ It would be a killing shot, for the prince was among Mirkwood's best archers and he did not miss. The slight release of his slim fingers would end the human's life before he knew what hit him. _Yet, I should ensure that he is a foe, so that I do not spill the blood of an innocent man._

Not releasing the tension on his bow, the archer called out in a loud, authoritative voice. "You there, come out from behind the tree! Are you friend or foe? Do not think I will hesitate to kill you if you are foe. But, if you are a friend, set your weapon down where I can see it and no harm will come to you."

The man hurriedly stepped away from the tree and out into the open. The hand that held a hunting knife drooped by his side non-threateningly, while he raised the left hand in a placating manner. "Peace, peace. I will do as you say. I mean you no harm."

Legolas studied the human during the time it took for him to lay the knife on the leaf covered ground. The garb he wore blended in with the forest greenery. This and the knife indicated the human was possibly a hunter. Gray, shoulder-length hair revealed he was by no means young. But nor was he elderly by human standards, for only a few lines of care were carved on his grizzled, weathered face. If the prince had to guess, he calculated that the man was between fifty and sixty years old. He noted no traces of deception in his dark brown eyes. _It would appear that he is no threat._ However, looks could always be deceiving. Still, since there was no reason at the present to indicate malice, the elf slowly lowered his bow. "What is your name?"

With a nod of his head, he answered in a gravelly voice, "My name is Joash son of Jenath. Pray, might I have your name in return?"

Panic hitched in the archer's throat for a second. _I must conceal the fact that I am an elf. My name will give me away, not only is Legolas an uncommon name among humans, but it will be recognized as elven._ Hastily, he wracked his brain for a suitable name until he settled on one. Legolas allowed a small smile to grace his countenance as he introduced himself, "Well met, Joash son of Jenath. I am Leian son of Thandal."

"Tell me, Leian, what brings you to these parts alone."

"I could ask the same of you." retorted the elf.

Joash stared at Legolas for a moment before bursting out in laughter, "Inquisitive and guarded!" He suddenly sobered, "It would serve you well to mask both in the future, for failure to do so may rub certain people in the wrong way. Fortunate for you though, I do not mind." A shadow of pain crossed Joash's face as he shook his head with a sigh, "These are troubling times in these parts, and I cannot blame you for being vigilant. As to your question of my doings, I am returning to Bree from a hunting trip."

The fact that the human mentioned troubling times peaked the elf's interest. _There is the chance that he will be able to provide me with information that may prove to be valuable in finding Aragorn._ Returning his arrow to his quiver and bow to his back, Legolas let the tension flee from his stiff posture. The hardened features of his face relaxed. "I am glad you understand my motives. I too am traveling to Bree, in search of a friend."

"Ah very good!" grinned the man broadly. Gesturing back towards the direction that he came, he invited, "Come, we can travel together. There is safety in numbers. My horse is located just past those trees in the distance"

The archer shot a glance at his mare. Mithelen snorted while shaking her head. Blue orbs eyed the human warily. _I barely know this man. For all I know he may have hidden companions waiting to ambush me. His words suggest that there is trouble about._ All of his training as a warrior screamed at him to deny the invitation and journey on alone. Valar, even his mare thought it was a trap. Yet, the possibility that the trouble the man spoke of could be linked to Estel's disappearance tugged at him too. _Joash appears to know news of the happenings in these parts, perhaps he has heard something regarding Aragorn. Or he may be a bandit himself, hoping to take advantage of my ignorance. It is foolish to trust him without knowing more about him_. Legolas suppressed a sigh. _Still, it is a risk I must take, for Aragorn's sake._

Grabbing Mithelen's reins, he walked forward. "I will accept your offer. You have my thanks."

Joash ambled forward, and clapped his new traveling companion on the shoulder. "There is nothing to thank me for, Leian. Let us hurry and reach Bree before this dratted rain soaks into our bones." Turning around, he tramped over to where his hunting knife lay. After scooping it up, he made his way into the forest with the prince following behind him.

Ignoring Joash's whistling, Legolas' senses were on high alert. Looking for, waiting for, any signs of attack or ambush from hidden assailants. His right hand hovered near the knife strapped to his hip. To his surprise, they reached Joash's horse without encountering any problems. After the man climbed into the saddle of his brown stallion, the two started the ride to Bree. _It would seem that Joash is trustworthy after all._

Rain drops spattered their faces and soaked their clothes. Aragorn's clothing began to become irritating as the scratchy material stuck to the elf's fair skin. The icy wind stole away any warmth from their bodies. Joash slipped the hood of his cloak over his head while pulling his cloak tighter around him. Luckily for Legolas, even though he was dressed as a human, he possessed the elven ability to withstand the cold.

Man and elf rode in silence for several minutes. The archer opened his mouth to speak a few times, but proceeded to close it, unsure of how he should proceed in conversation with a man he barely knew and who thought that Legolas was a human. Noticing the hunting gear packed neatly on the rear of Joash's horse, an idea struck him. _Any male gets pleasure from talking about hunting, even elves_. Casually he asked, "Were you successful in your hunting endeavors, Joash?"

"No, not on this occasion. Usually, I return with a deer or a number of those conies. This weather drove away any good game in the area today. I had hoped though that with my prowess with a bow that I might be able to bring something home." A twinkle appeared in his eye, and he flashed a playful smile, "I guess this serves to keep me humble, eh?"

Legolas grinned back in acknowledgement. After a second he questioned, "What of the trouble you spoke of? Could that be behind the disappearance of the animals?"

Joash scratched the gray whiskers on his chin in thought for a moment. "The animals are commonly around. No, Leian, I think they do not fancy this weather. Who could fault them for it? As to your question about recent disturbances in this area, a band of men have been causing some problems. From what I hear, these men raid farms and cottages, waylay travelers along the roads, and in some cases they have beaten men severely and left them for dead."

The prince's stomach sank and his heart clenched at these words. _Oh mellon nin, I pray to the Valar you have not fallen into the hands of these heartless men.I shall fade from grief if I find Estel dead by these men's hands_. He clenched his fists to keep them from trembling. "Joash, does anyone know the identities of the men?"

"I am unsure, although there have been rumors that it could be the rangers from the north that sometimes hang around Bree. Let me tell you, Leian, they are to be avoided. Strange folk the rangers are."

Legolas only grunted distractedly in response while he mulled over the hunter's words. _Now I know what Aragorn means when he vents about the people of Bree's ignorance and ungratefulness when it comes to his men and the toils they undertake to keep the Shire and Bree safe. There is no way in Arda I will believe the rangers are responsible for this. They would be insane to kidnap and possibly kill their beloved chieftain._ "With all due respect, Joash, I hope I never find myself in a situation that calls for me to heed your advice.

The man laughed, mistaking the archer's meaning, "Unfortunately, there is no chance of eluding rangers, Leian. They are always everywhere, even when you can't see them. Do not worry, though, I am sure the two of us can fend them off should they attack us." Motioning to the bow and quiver fastened to the elf's back, he stated, "Am I correct to assume that you too have experience with a bow and arrow? The choice of your weapon and the color of your hair hints that you have Rohirric blood in your heritage. I hear from the tales that the Rohirrim are noble, stout-hearted people and mighty warriors."

"Ever since I was able to hold a bow, I have trained with and used one. My...mother is of Rohirric blood. While I have seen very few of the Rohirrim's exploits myself, my friend has told me of their fearlessness and fierceness in battle." _The lie about my background is necessary._

"Your heritage explains the close bond you appear to have with your mare. It is evident that you treat her well. That is admirable, Leian. There are too many fools your age that treat their animals badly." He studied the elf closer, "You are young, my friend, are you not? You appear to be no older than thirty years."

Inwardly, the archer chuckled. This man could not be more wrong. _He possesses no clue that I am centuries older than the father of his father's father._ His face betrayed none of his mirth. "I am young, my father is always telling me so."

Joash wagged his head in understanding, "Ahh, a father who does not want his child to grow up. He denies any notion that attests to the fact that his little one is getting bigger, until one day he blinks and an adult stands before his eyes." Blinking his misty eyes, he cleared his throat, "I am afraid I know exactly how your father feels, boy. My daughter was a beautiful woman at your age."

"Was?"

"She...she...died," choked Joash. "She and my wife."

Legolas mumbled, "I am sorry." Dark memories of Huledin's death surged to the forefront of his memory. The archer's heart thudded painfully.

Each traveler withdrew into himself. The agonizing grief that stemmed from the lost of those close to them was almost too much to bear. Neither had the heart to speak. The two journeyed on in silence once again.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yes, that's right, I really did just end it there. ::ducks under desk to avoid angry mob of readers:: Before you throw rotten tomatoes at me for not updating for so long and then giving you a mediocre chapter that has no action at all, let me explain. This is actually the first part of the chapter I was originally going to post. However, seeing that the chapter was going to be the length of two chapters I decided to split the chapter into 2 chapters! The next chapter is almost done! **

**I know the story seems slow right now, but that is because in these first few chapters (and the next) I am in the construction process and putting in necessary pieces that lay the foundation for the plot. I promise the story is about to get a whole lot faster! Stay tuned, I don't think you will be disappointed by the end of the story**.

**Please, please, please review! I absolutely love reviews! Perhaps the more reviews I get the faster I will update the next chapter. For those who have reviewed, favorited, and followed this story thank you so much!**

_**Responses to Reviews:**_

**Lusse Eldalion: So glad the conversation made you laugh. I know I had a lot of fun writing it. Yes, poor Legolas, the costs of a friendship with Aragorn ;) Thank you for reviewing! I appreciate it!**

**Brightpath 2: I thought readers might like a glimpse into Aragorn's situation. Thank you, and I hope this chapter answered whether the newcomer was friend or foe :) Thanks for the review!**

**C.M. Singer: Thank you so much! Chapter 2 could not have happened without your input! :)  
**

**Beautiful Pirate: Thank you very much! Aragorn is not in very good shape, is he? Legolas needs to hurry up and find him, now whether that happens or not is to be foreseen... :) I appreciate your review!**

**NetsrikTheAuthor: I am happy that you are enjoying the story. Thank you for the complement. It makes me happy! :)**


	4. What I Want to Hear

**Author's Note: Warning: there is torture in this chapter. I told you it was about to get more interesting, didn't I? ;)  
**

* * *

By the time the pair reached the gates of the village, the rain had stopped and the sun's rays were slowly slipping behind the horizon. After dismounting from their weary horses, they slogged through the sticky mud towards the Prancing Pony inn.

Joash turned to Legolas as they reached the inn, "Leian, I fear I have not been very good company." Pointing to the Prancing Pony's entrance, he entreated, "Please, let me make it up to you by buying you a drink and some food if you wish."

The prince grimaced inwardly. Ale was certainly not his choice drink. He did not consider the sour, bitter taste burning his throat pleasant. To refuse the hunter's kind offer though would be rude and taken as an insult by the man. Besides, ale was a common drink among men. His disguise would be jeopardized if he did not drink the beverage. _I am going to make Aragorn pay for every single unpleasant thing that his disappearance is forcing me to do!_ Plastering the best smile of gratitude that he could muster on his face, Legolas accepted. "I thank you, Joash. Food and drink would be most welcomed."

"Anything for you, my new friend. Come, and enjoy Bree's finest brew!" the man boomed. Signaling to a nearby stable boy standing on the other side of the street, he gave him a couple of coins with the instructions to feed and water the two horses.

Upon entering the inn, Legolas' senses were assaulted. He resisted the urge to cover his ears because of the loudness. People of all shapes, big, fat, small, skinny, short, tall, crowded the main room. The musty, pungent smell of sweat and body odor stung the elf's nose. Lingering smoke from various pipes and the roaring fire in the hearth threatened to choke Legolas. It took every ounce of his resolve to restrain himself from darting out of the inn into the open air, and climbing the first isolated tree that he could find. _I can do this. I can do this! I need to focus on my mission. Focus on finding out any news about Estel._

Joash's large, meaty hand steered the prince to an empty table sitting in the far left corner of the room, "We can sit here, my friend." Elf and man sat down on opposite wooden benches. "Barliman! Bring us two bowls of vension stew and two pints of your best mead!" the hunter instructed an overweight, balding man.

The mugs of ale were brought to the pair first. Joash raised his drink, "To your health, Leian."

"And to yours as well," declared Legolas as he returned the gesture. He lifted his drink to his lips. The froth coated his teeth when he drank. While his human companion drank deeply, the archer gulped his gingerly. His lips began to curl into frown from the brew's flavor, but he quickly suppressed it. Luckily, Joash took no noticed, for he was too busy downing the contents of his mug. A stream of ale meandered down his chin. _He drinks like a dwarf!_

"Ahh...that hits the spot!" Joash placed his empty cup on the smooth surface of the table. "Does it not?"

Legolas replied, "Yes...yes indeed!"

The human's brows knitted in confusion. "You barely drank any of your ale. Is something wrong with it?

_Yes there is something wrong with it! It is horrible, nasty tasting ale! How do you humans prefer this over wine?_ Voicing none of the thoughts running through his head, he shook his head. "No, there is nothing wrong with it. I have not had ale in a while, and I wish to merely...savor it."

The beginning of their conversation was cut off when two bowls of stew were plunked down before them. Wisps of steam danced above the stew. Light brown chunks of venison floated tantalizingly. The gamey smell made Legolas' stomach growl with hunger. It made him realize just how little nourishment he had had in the last few days. The prince devoured the stew eagerly.

"The stew is good is it not?" grinned Joash, tucking into his own meal with as much fervor as the one sitting across from him. "As you can tell," he stated, "This place is quite boisterous and busy, but the food and drink make it all worth it."

After their meal was finished, the human took out his pipe and lit it. "Leian, will you join me in a smoke? If you do not have a pipe, I believe that I have a spare one on my person somewhere."

"Thank you, but no. There is enough smoke in the room without me adding to it." Suddenly, blue eyes were drawn to a figure across the room who had been staring nonstop at the two for several minutes. His countenance was what Legolas would label as stormy. A closer glance revealed that his garb was not that of a ranger. The man's eyes were eerily piercing. _I wonder who he is. If it is his intent is to be subtle, he is failing at it._

Shifting his attention back to Joash, the elf murmured in a low voice, "Do not turn your head immediately, but across the room, to the right under the window, there is a man staring at us. Do you recognize him, Joash?"

A couple of seconds passed before the hunter casually turned his head in the direction Legolas directed. Joash took a long, hard look at the sour-faced man. After a moment, the prince detected what he thought was a growl leave the hunter's lips, "I know the man. His name is Ahneus."

"Why is he glaring at us?"

Something flickered in Joash's eyes. "I...owe him money. Ahneus is not a patient man." He sighed and squared his big shoulders in a way that made him look intimidating. "Forgive me, Leian. I fear I must take my leave of you, for it seems I have business to attend to." Rummaging through a pouch strapped to his side, he drew out several coins. "Give these to Butterbur, my friend, as payment for our meal. There should also be enough to buy yourself another drink if you wish. May our paths cross again one day if I do not see you again this night."

Bowing his head slightly as a way to communicate his respect and gratitude, the archer stated, "I thank you again, Joash. I wish you the best in your endeavors."

The man flashed a smile in reply. Turning, he made his way over to where Ahneus sat. After he was seated, the two, keeping their faces neutral, began talking. Legolas could not make out their conversation because of the distance between the tables and the loud noise the other guests were making. Still, he watched the pair out of the corner of his eye. Something about Ahneus' manner and appearance bothered the firstborn. A sheathed dagger rested in easy reach of Ahneus' hand. The elf hoped Joash was aware of the weapon's presence, in case the discussion got out of hand and Ahneus attempted to use violence. _I should not be watching Joash like he is a helpless elfling. He will be fine,_ Legolas chided himself. _He is hunter who can handle his own. My attention should instead be focused on discovering Aragorn's current or last whereabouts._

Shutting his eyes, he inhaled and exhaled deeply. His fingers lightly drummed the half empty mug in his hand. Keen, elven senses began focusing on every little aspect of the stuffy, light-hearted environment, searching for any hint or mention of the missing ranger. A myriad of sounds swept through his eardrums. The floor creaked as people danced and sauntered across it. Chairs and boots scraped across the floor beams. Dresses swished. Droplets of ale slid down mugs, onto tables and splashed to the wooden floor. Tankards clanked against each other. Fists and hands pounded the table in response to jokes or arguments. Garbled lyrics from festive songs hung in the air. The mouths of humans and hobbits emitted laughs, burps, and gossip.

Legolas strained his ears to discern the words. Two men discussed how the rain would quench the thirst of their parched crops. A large group of several men and a middle-aged woman traded drunken, exaggerated stories. Three women giggled as they surveyed the young men in the room. The hobbits, between puffs of longbottom weed, chatted about the jovial things they did during springtime like eating bowls of strawberries and cream. A couple of men talked about their families, while off to the side two women gossiped about the unseemly actions of a certain woman of status in the town. Several of the inn's occupants only muttered and stuttered incoherently as they gulped down mug after mug. The prince itched with irritation as practically all the conversations he eavesdropped on consisted of meaningless chatter. _I do not want to hear details about how tall corn stalks are, or how miserable life seems, or how many tankards of mead one can down without passing out, or who is hosting the next party, or who is in love with whom! I just want to find my friend and make sure he alive and well with my own eyes. Ai! _

With a huff, he sucked down a gulp of ale, causing his fair face to contort slightly. Abruptly, the sound of a certain name caught his interest. "Ahneus is…" In seconds, Legolas centered his attention to four rugged men lounging at a benched table in the center of the room. Their voices were lowered, but the elf could still barely make their words out. A male with oily rust-colored hair and a scraggly beard seemed to be the main speaker, "the leader. He will get us the answer we seek. Our plan will be ready for us to carry out soon."

The presence of a slow, yet jolly, voice right next to the prince interrupted Legolas. "Can I get you more ale, Master...uh...what is your name?"

Looking up at the round, rosy cheeked innkeeper, he replied, "My name is Leian son of…" Fast as lightning, his hand shot out to cover the top of his tankard as Barliman made to refill it. "No. Thank you, but I think I have had enough to drink tonight."

"Oh...very well, Master Leian, I understand. When you've had enough, you've had enough."

_I remember Estel telling me about this innkeeper. Perhaps I can glean information from him._ Legolas grabbed Butterbur's pudgy arm when he turned to leave, "Wait, I must ask you a question, Master Barliman. I am looking for a friend. He is a ranger named Strider. Has he stopped by your inn within the last month?"

"Hmmm...Strider...Strider…" Butterbur mumbled as he stroked his whiskers. His brow furrowed as if recalling the information was a real struggle. "Oh yes. He is that ranger that stops by and keeps to himself, which, if you ask, me is a good thing because you can never really tell what them rangers are up to…"

Biting back his impatience, the archer prompted, "Yes, have you seen him recently?"

"Aye, I have. He came in here...about...two weeks ago," the innkeeper replied. His thoughts were distracted by a rowdy group of customers shouting for more drink. "Excuse me, I must go see to that. Do you need anything else?"

"I am fine. Thank you, you have been most helpful. Here is payment for my friend's and my meal."

With a word of thanks, Butterbur ambled off to go refill orders. Noticing that the men he had been listening to before were still talking, Legolas concentrated on their words once again. One of the four asked the others,"How long do you think he'll last?"

A wiry man with a pocked face cackled, "It is only a matter of days before Gresit breaks him."

The human with rust-colored hair nodded his head in agreement. "Aye, one might even admire the man's strength for holding out this long, but the idiot is a fool if he keeps it up. Gresit has a way of getting what he wants, for he does not like to be denied. His sometimes brutal means of interrogation might very well end up killing the ranger."

Legolas' heart froze at man's last word. _He said a ranger! There is only one ranger missing and that is Aragorn! Thank the Valar he is alive, but not for long by the sound of it. _A tirade of thoughts assaulted the prince. His hand moved unconsciously to his where his knife was secured at his side. The blood in his veins began to boil, and he ached to leap up, attack the men, and force them to tell him where his friend was being held prisoner. _That would be unwise, I do not know if these men have allies, and it would be foolish to attack them if the numbers are against me. Patience, I must have patience. I have waited this long, now I need to wait a little longer. These men may very well lead me to their lair, where I can then free Estel._

For what seemed like a torturous eternity, the elf sat there, waiting for the four men to leave. In reality, only fifteen minutes had passed when the men stood up from the table and strolled out the door. After a minute, Legolas quickly, but nonchalantly enough not to attract attention, rose from his own chair and followed the four.

Damp, cool air greeted him as he exited the inn. A light fog coated the village. He glanced to his left, but saw no sign of his targets. The sound of brisk footsteps pointed the prince's attention to two figures disappearing behind a corner of the building with two others right behind them. _There they are. _He hastened after them.

In a matter of seconds, Legolas rounded the corner and entered a dead-end alley. To his alarm, only a pile of busted crates sat in the alley. There was no sign of the four men. Unease settled like a rock in the elf's gut. _Where are they…_ But, he did not get to finish the thought because four pairs of hands suddenly shot out of the darkness and grabbed him.

* * *

Sounds of suffering echoed off the stone walls in the small room. A sharp "crack" resounded followed by a whip biting into flesh. One man grunted with exertion, while the other man, who was collapsed on the floor, grunted in pain. Blood from the prisoner and sweat from the interrogator dirtied the floor of the cave. The figure with the whip was of average height, and of muscular build. His face appeared to have belonged to a person once carefree, but now his countenance was hardened, as if life held no joy for him anymore. There was no hint of mercy in the man's dull green eyes. To Aragorn, his heart seemed as black as his full beard and curly hair. This cruel man had been the source of the ranger's torment for the last several days. He wanted something, and he was willing to inflict any amount of pain to get it from his prisoner.

Unfortunately, that meant that Aragorn was literally in a world of hurt for his lack of compliance. At the beginning of the interrogation sessions which entailed more torture than questioning, the pain had been bearable. Aragorn was strong, he had experienced great pain before. He knew how to deal with it. Besides, he would rather die than give his captors what they wanted. However, day after day, lash after lash, punch after punch, weakened him. His wounds never had enough time to heal, even slightly, before his torturer came and agonizingly reopened them once again while delivering new wounds. The torturer was skilled. He inflicted enough damage to cause an immense amount of suffering, but he always stopped on the verge of causing potentially life-threatening harm. His captors needed Aragorn, so they kept him alive.

The ranger hissed as the whip fell on a particularly raw area of his back. His bloodied fingers curled around a stone, squeezing it tightly. _I refuse to scream! I will not...give in! _A rough edge on the rock cut lightly into his palm. _I do not care. Anything to keep my attention off the searing pain of my flayed back. _The lack of circulation in his hands, due to the strong bindings that tied his them together, kept him from registering much pain from his hands anyway.

His back arched and another wave of white hot agony engulfed him when the lash tore deeper into a throbbing laceration. _Ai!_ Aragorn could not stop a small moan that escaped unbidden from his lips. The man with the whip grinned sadistically, applying the instrument in his hand to the exact area with greater force. His victim trembled involuntarily. Biting his swollen lip hard, the ranger laid his hot head on the cool rock floor. His mind fogged with pain. He prayed that unconsciousness would swallow him quickly and deliver him from this living nightmare. _Valar save me! I cannot do this much longer..._

Recognizing that the man at his feet had had enough, Gresit leaned down. "Are you ready to talk now, or should I continue in my quest to persuade you?"

Aragorn sighed heavily. He forced his mind and lips to work, "No."

The tormentor laughed. "No? You cannot hold out forever, fool!"

"I will not be here forever. I will be rescued," the prisoner croaked, his voice tinged with defiance.

Gresit hauled the man up by his sweaty, blood matted hair. With a fist, he struck the ranger forcefully across the face. "I grow tired of your insolence! Your hopes are futile. It has been nearly two weeks since we captured you. Where are your friends? Where are they? You see, they have not come. There is no trace of them. Accept it, ranger, there will be no rescue for you! It is too late for that. You will either give in and give us what we want, or you will die! There is no other option." Pausing, he tightened his hold with a smile that did not reach his eyes, "Let's try this again. Tell me what I want to hear."

Staring the black-haired man straight in the eye, Aragorn swore, "Never!" In the span of two seconds, he was slammed forcefully into the stone wall behind him. Shards of rock grinded into his back. Stars danced before his ashen gray eyes. His ribs flared achingly in response. A grip as firm and unyielding as iron wrapped around his throat. "Tell me what you know!" screamed Gresit, tightening his crushing grip even further. Aragorn gasped as Gresit's deadly hold cut off his airway, suffocating him. "Tell me or die!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Tsk, tsk, tsk, they are both in some serious trouble. With their luck it is highly likely that it will only get worse before it gets better. That was my first attempt at writing a torture scene, how did I do? Please let me know by leaving a review. I would really like to know what you think about the story so far (just don't give me flames). A huge thank you once again to those who reviewed, followed, and favorited this story. **

**BTW/FYI...last time I updated there was a little mix up with the first chapter. I had corrected a few grammar errors in the first chapter of this story, but accidentally uploaded the first chapter of my other story Depths of a Promise. I quickly realized my error and fixed it, but about twenty readers read the story before I corrected the mistake, so sorry about that if you were one of those readers. Everything is in order this time though :)**

_**Response to reviews:**_

**Velociraptor121: Thank you so much! I am really enjoying writing this story and I am super excited about the plot and the details, so I am glad that you think it is good too! Good to know that I am being successful when it comes to writing Legolas because I would hate to mess him up. :)**

**Brightpath2: I see that you liked Joash :) He is nice isn't he? Thank you for your compliment and steady reviewing, it is very much appreciated! :) Here is more!  
**

**C.M. Singer: You honor me with your compliments! :) I too am looking forward to what is in store for Legolas and Aragorn in the next chapters! Thank you for your faithful reviews, it always brightens my day!**


End file.
